


The Night Before Christmas

by WarnerHedgehog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: A little festive verse for your eyes.
Kudos: 2





	The Night Before Christmas

Twas the night before Christmas  
And all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring  
Except for a Mouse

He'd broken in   
To nick all the treats  
'cause he was a jerk  
And not very sweet

He pinched the presents  
From under the tree  
And in a flower pot  
He’d done a big wee

But it wasn't long  
Till he went too far  
He got himself caught  
And stuffed in a jar

Now he is good  
No trouble today  
As they had him stuffed  
And put on display


End file.
